1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping motor control apparatus, a stepping motor control method and a stepping motor control program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stepping motor control apparatus generally adopts such a method that reference is made to a table indicating a relation between the position of a rotator of a stepping motor and the phase of excitation, the excitation current corresponding to the position of the rotator is made to flow, and the rotator is rotated to a desired angle (see JP-A-2002-281788 (Abstract, Claims)).
In the conventional stepping motor control apparatus, in the case where for example, a program for control runs away, since current continues to be supplied to the stepping motor, there is a problem that the stepping motor is heated and is burnt out in some cases.